


Doctor Who: If one of two hearts dies

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Meet Again, Memories, New World, One Shot, Photos, Secrets, Slight hints to Twice upon a Time, Twelve-Clara, new life, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Hardly any other couple had such a story like this one. One day separated forever, no chance to meet again, the doctor seemed to have forgotten her.But if one thing has become known in the course of time, then that not everything will always be as it appears.





	Doctor Who: If one of two hearts dies

**Author's Note:**

> Time a little one shot of me to my absolute Couple Whouffaldi.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC 

Doctor Who: If one of two hearts dies

You always said that you would not have memories of someone named Clara, but who guessed it was not true? Who could have guessed that the moment you realized that you would never travel together again, one of your hearts died. Sure, it kept working, but for you, it felt like it had completely stopped its task.

So you withdrew into yourself and yet at the same time again and again shown the cool Doctor out. That you carried the clothes on was not because you liked this outfit, but because you just wanted to look younger than you really were. In you, you still had the hope that she could see you. That she would still be with you.

You kept telling her that you would not like to be hugged and yet you wanted it from the beginning. You were not, by appearance, younger man anymore, but suddenly older. Which young woman would develop any feelings there.

What were you jealous when she arrived with that soldier, this PE teacher, when she said on the phone, „I love you“, did it ever occur to you that maybe you meant it?

What would have happened if you had been aware? Would you have kissed her then, told her how you felt or would you have kept your feelings for yourself? Who knew?

Did you perhaps bring him back only because you love so much that you can not bear to see her unhappy?

Even you can not give yourself an answer.

Now, sitting on the bed in your room, which you would very rarely enter, tears run down your cheeks.

In your hands are two photos, once of you in your Tenth Incarnation with Rose, and you hope that she became happy in the parallel world.

With a sigh, you put that one photo away, it still hurts, but over time it has also faded to a distant pain.

The other picture is the first one, showing you both together. Of course you look like you want to "kill" someone right away.

Grumbling, you remember how the young man flirted with her. It was also the first time you had felt jealous for so many years. A really primitive human emotion.

It was long ago. Now she's gone and you're here, with your memories that you can not tell anyone about.

There would always be the moment for regeneration, the moment you become someone new.

Alone, with only the snow around you, a man, human-looking, struggles to become a blue emergency cell whose name is TARDIS. A name that seems so simple and yet has so much importance for men.

He knows he has to go, but he's also scared of it. Of course, why should not be afraid. No matter how many times it has happened, no matter how many times it will happen, it will never be normal.

The man winces as a hand lays on his shoulder. And of course he hopes that it can only be one person.

Her voice, which has always remained in his memories, had not changed.

She explains something to him, but he does not understand and asks her to repeat it.

„Doctor, look behind you.“

He did it.

„Why am I here and there? Clara... You're my Clara, right?“

She only smiled.  
„Would that be so important if we are everything and yet nothing? Doctor... I think we should not worry about that...“

„I love you!“, He admitted after so long and she took his hand in hers. Behind them, the TARDIS was long gone, ready for a new adventure.

But the man, the Doctor, was given another chance.

He kisses her. He always wanted to do it, but either, there was never a chance or he was just too cowardly.

No matter. Now that they were finally able to do it, they realized that they would never want to be without the other again.

He squeezed her hand and they would go into a new life together.

In a new world, where they could start from scratch.

„Come with me to a new world that lies beside ours. Where time and space really have no meaning and where we can just be together.

Because you are the one to whom my heart(s) belongs.“

The End... But not forever...


End file.
